


Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and the Therapist

by Animeloverani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverani/pseuds/Animeloverani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my crack fic, and I mean crack.</p><p>I glare at the therapist, “What did you just ask me…?” She gives me a ‘do I have to repeat myself’ look. “I asked, what do you feel when you have sex with your best friend and older brother one after the other?” This therapist has no shame… And it’s a god damn woman!! Therapist Bethani has her work cut out for her with this threesome couple. This will be about a 4 to 5 part random crack fic. Enjoy it if you want to see the famous Uchihas squirm and Naruto under pressure of a phyco!! Change in POV, random, no plot. </p><p>Originally on Fanfiction, reviews found it's wierd, crazy, but funny. You're turn to judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Therapist, Enter Dr. Bethani

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the result of me drinking one too many Mt. Dews and eating one too many cheez-its at 3 AM. Originally found on Fanfiction, reviews say it's pretty funny.

CHATPER 1: The Therapist; Enter Dr. Bethani

 

I glare at the three boys before me. I blow some of my short brown curls out of my face and give the two Uchihas’ glares that rival their own.

“Okay. You guys can either answer my questions when asked… Or I simply tie you to a chair and torture you till you answer them…. Be warned, there is a reason why even though I’m the best in my field, I’m also the least recommended…” I warned with a soft, kind voice.

I couldn’t sound threatening for the world… Unless you know how I usually am and know what to look out for. These three have no clue. I look at my clipboard again. My friends that know me would be running by now, they know what's coming....

The small blond in the middle of the group is 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki, vessel to the famous, or sometimes infamous, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Uke of the threesome.

On his right sat the young terror and heartthrob of the ninja world since his older brother, one 18 year old Sasuke Uchiha, dominant to Naruto and Uke to his brother, the middle in the group. Or Beta, one could say.

On Naruto’s left was Sasuke’s older brother 24 year old Itachi Uchiha, youngest anbu ninja in history and the main dominant. The Alpha in simple terms. The whole Seme/UkeSeme/Uke not only looks weird, it's a pain to try to explain. And my superiors have to be able to read these reports.

The two Uchihas were giving me there best glares, I smirk. “You guys gotta work better than that!”

With a fast movement I have a large, blown up photo I had googled of ItaSasu fanart displayed in my office waiting room. A rather…hot…picture of the two Uchihas…. Anyways, with the distraction working I grab the blond from between them and lock the two of us in a room. 

Cries of ‘NOOOOO!!!!!!’ and snarling could be heard as I crackle loudly. Score 1 Dr. Bethani, Score 0/zip for Uchihas!

“Now, Naruto, I’m going to ask some questions and you’re going to answer.” I give him a big, sweet smile. He cringes into the couch across from me and makes me frown. Come on, I know I’m not a normal therapist, but hey. My ways of working aren’t that unorthodox compared to the pairings I deal with.

Just last week I had to deal with the drama cycle of the never ending Yoh doesn’t like Anna and has interest in someone he refuses to name, Hao likes Yoh, but Anna is suppose to marry Yoh and won’t give him up. If I can live through that you have to give me credit! And don't even get me started on the whole Kaname-Yuuki-Zero thing! Why can't the two vampires admit they want to have hot, rough sex together, and Yuuki wants pics for her secret yaoi collection. That would make my life a whole lot easier, but I'm going off track....

I may appear weak, I mean, who would fear a small 4’10’’ pale skinned girl. With the large innocent green eyes, and wide, always there smile, and short, bouncy, brown curly hair that makes you swear it’s professionally done or took hours when it’s all natural. Don’t forget the always there blush on my cheeks, no makeup needed. I look like a harmless little girl, but I take my job seriously! And the fact I look like an immortal 12-year old pouting when I'm actually making a serious/angry face doesn't help either!

“Now, Naruto, what is your relationship with Itachi and Sasuke? How did it start? Are you happy with how your relationship is going? What did you last talk to Kyuubi about? And when was the last time you were skrewed by your lovers?” I ask with a normal, passive face and a pen at the ready as I await his answer.

I get none and look up. Oh, my… I seemed to have sent him into shock… Guess I’ll have to wait till the questions register with him. 

I sit back and sip my coffee, ‘Yummy, yummy for my tummy, mhmm, mhmm, good!’ I sit back and get comfy, oh yeah. Gotta change the boys’ picture in the other room!

I use my laptop to change the ItaSasu picture to a very sexual, and let’s not forget hawt, ItaNaru picture, only Naruto has fox ears and a tail that Itachi is making him do naughty things with. I hear gasp of shock and horror from the other room.

I love being the evilly psychotically insane therapist they can’t fire because I actually do my job~! It’s awesome!!

“Sometime today please Naruto.” I mumble with a smirk, this will be an interesting case I’ve had to do. Hm…. Isn’t Itachi too old for these two… Hm…. I guess I’ll have to talk about that… But it’s defiantly one of the selling points for the fandom.... Hm... No wonder fangirls eat this stuff up like it's coke.

Oh my, I’m drooling over my fanfiction fantasies again. Not good! Focus on work. I look and notice Naruto is still spaced out.

“Wait, YOU WANT ME TO TALK ABOUT WHEN I HAVE SEX!!!!!!” Naruto yells at me. Seems it finally reached his brain.

I frown. “No, I want you to talk about when one of your lovers has their dick shoved up your ass and you’re begging for more.” I state bluntly. Oops, sent him into shock again. Maybe I should have taken one of the Uchiha’s in first…. Too late.

I throw a bucket of water on Naruto and wait for his answer, he fidgets and again, I love my job…!


	2. Naruto, the Innocent Uke

CHAPTER 2: Naruto; the Innocent Uke

 

I sat on the couch that I had somehow been thrown onto away from my boyfriends and stare at the lady across from me. “…Excuse me….?” 

I must have heard her wrong. Oh shit… She’s giving me an evil look. If looks could kill, I’d be 100 feet under……

“Okay Naruto, you leave me no choice.” She says as she pulls out a rope, a whip, and duck tape. A chair somehow got to the center of the room as well.

Before I can make a beeline for the exit to safety, I’m grabbed, forced into the chair, tied down with rope and duck tape, and my mouth is gagged.

I whimper as I look at the witch standing in front of me with the whip. “Don’t worry, Naruto, this is just for show. As long as you give me the correct reactions to what I show you, you’ll be unharmed.” She says with a sweet smile.

Why, oh why did Tsunade have to send us here…? Specialist my ass, this lady is a nut job!

“Now, pay attention to the screen, or I’ll be forced to use this…” A glint enters her eye and I turn my head to face the pull down white screen in the room. My blond hair was a mess, it was bad enough trying to tame it as it was, but Sasuke and Itachi kept playing with it now. Well… As long as they liked it I guess…

A beep sounds throughout the room and all of a sudden to my shock I hear my own voice.

“Ita… chi… no…. P…please aah….” I turn to the screen and turn beet red. “Mm...good...fox…. Please… No punish…ment…for Naru…” I pale dramatically.  


How the hell did she get a hold of the video Sasuke took of the time he and Itachi drugged me. (That was the last time I let them talk me into drinking. The hangover afterwards sucked too…) I’m forced to watch as the me in the video was wearing nothing but a orange and white fox tail belt and matching ears held on my head by an elastic band. I try to look away, only to be faced with the doctor and her whip. I look back and whimper as I watch Itachi tease me in the video. The video me whimpering and whining like some bitch in heat. Oh, Kyuubi never let me live that down... Might as well have been the equivalent with the drugs they put in my system. She finally turns off the video and I'm forced to face her.

“Will you answer my questions now?” She asks. I nod mutely as she undoes all of my binds and I end up on the couch again.

“Now, when did you start dating the Uchihas?”

“Ah…..” My blush hadn’t died down yet, “I…I started g-going o-out with S-Sasuke… S-sh-shortly after s-sch-chool was coming to a-an e-end. I-Itachi I…He joined…A…Around the t-time I-I went t-to the-their house f-for d-dinner for t-the s-second t-time….” I stammer out. 

Dr. Bethani nods her head and I can’t help but wonder how she can do this work with all those curls in her face… Don’t they get in the way?

“Now, how about the most recent time you’ve had your brains fucked out?” She asks and I blush and stutter so hard I can’t even get a sentence out. She sighs and waves it on. “Okay, okay, how about this: Do you like Sasuke and Itachi and being with both of them?”

“Yes.” I said without hesitation. She wrote something down with that. “I love them both very much.” I give the girl a glare, screw her being older, I’m still taller that her. I could overpower her and I will if she threatens to take me from my mates. Or that’s what Kyuubi called them when we last talked….

“What is it Kyuubi calls your lovers?”

“My mates.”

“Hmmm….. So the fox is trying after all…”

“What, what do you think Kyuubi is up to?” I growl at her. She looks up at me over a pair of glasses I just noticed she picked up from the side table. When did she put those on? Wait, why wasn’t she wearing them before then? Or are they for show…? Shoot, I need to pay attention! Focus Naruto, focus!

“He’s trying to get you to reproduce his offspring by channeling his chakra through you to create a fetus. As a demon he would have been able to carry pups male or female, but since he’s trap all chances of his genes going on has been stopped. I believe he may be using this as a way to channel his chakra unnoticed and try to make you pregnant.” She says in a matter of fact tone.

“ITACHI!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!” I yell and pounding can be heard on the door as I cry for my boyfriends. The girl pales. 

“Shoot! They aren’t supposed to be breaking in here! Go back to the porn on the overhead!”

“Give back Naruto you witch!!” Sasuke calls. 

“Sasuke!”

“I’m a witch now am I! Go sit down, or this video of a drunken fox Naru goes to the internet!"

Everything quieted. “…you wouldn’t….” Is growled by two voices, and whimpered by my own.

“I would…” She said and I was left to her mercy, whimpering and crying silently.

“Aw… Naruto, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Come on, let’s finish this session and you can go get ramen and sit with one of your boyfriends while I talk with the other.” She says kindly. I don’t by it. Not even for ramen. And I love the stuff.

I sniffle and glare at her. She sighs. “What am I going to do now….? Hm… Okay, Naruto, when was the last time you and your boyfriends went on a date?”

I glare at her with teary eyes. I bet they’re all red and puffy now, and they’re itchy and sore too… “Itachi took us to a zoo and we had a picnic lunch there, then dinner at a restaurant before heading home….” I answer. “Sasuke took me to go pet the animals…” I mutter, it had been a whim of mine that he said he couldn't refuse. Itachi even took a picture of the two of us feeding a goat, much to Sasuke's horror.

She smiles and nods writing things down. “And does Itachi’s age difference bother you at all? I mean, he is 24…”

“Not at all. Why should it?” I glare at her and growl.

She holds her hands up in a peace sign. “Okay. Okay. I had to ask as you are 17. Sasuke being 18 makes sense, you go to school together. It’s odd seeing as Itachi is a grown adult…”

“Can I leave now?!”

She glares at me and I glare back. I’m not the same blond I was growing up. Gone is the overly bright orange jacket and jumper pants, now my wardrobe consist of orange, black, reds, and some earth brown colors, and off white. Today I’m wearing a orange and black stripe shirt, after winning the argument with Itachi and Sasuke over it, and a pair of black jeans ripped at the knees, and checkered converses. 

Dr. Bethani looks at her notes and sighs. “Fine… We’ll move on….” She mumbles and I jump up and out the door and into Itachi’s arms in the blink of an eye.

She stands by the door while I cry in Itachi’s arms complaining about how evil the doctor is.

“Sasuke Uchiha, your turn.” She calls. Sasuke kisses the top of my head and promises he’ll get her back for making me upset and leaves for the room. I cuddle into Itachi, enjoying how safe I feel, and am, at this moment. 

“…Itachi… I want to go home…”  
“I know Sweet. Once this is all over, we can go home and I’ll make you your favorite for dinner,” Itachi says as he runs his fingers through my hair.

I smile and relax. “And we can all sit and cuddle and watch a movie…?”

He chuckles. “Yes, yes. We’ll cuddle and watch a movie.” I practically purr as I cuddle into his chest. Good luck Sasuke. That lady belongs in the insane asylum...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And that was Naruto’s session. These are obviously short and not really descriptive, well…. I don’t really know where this is even going… Now it’s Sasuke’s turn to be interroga- I mean, turn for his session. Not interrogation, nope, not an interrogation. Anyways… He’s not as innocent as our little blond favorite character Naru. What else has Dr. Bethani somehow gotten a hold of? Will Naruto be able to go home with his boyfriends and just relax? Or will Dr. Bethani cause too much trouble? What does Kyuubi have to say about all this?  
> Kyuubi: I SAY YOU'VE GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!!!!  
> Shoot! It ain’t your turn yet!!!! Go away!! *Runs form very pissed off fox demon* BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!! BAD IDEA!!!


	3. Sasuke, Protective Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: …I’m still alive… Barely… Sasuke and Itachi are ready to kill me…. So’s Kyuubi…  
> Kyuubi: *growls threateningly*  
> Uchihas: *Glare at me as they hold Naruto*  
> …Yeah… Well… I’m quickly type this and pray I get away with my life. This is a random fic that kind of just popped up in my head.

CHAPTER 3: Sasuke, Protective Uchiha

 

I walk into the room and glare at the therapist. I scoff as she gives me a sheepish smile from her chair. At least she has the decency to feel bad for making Naruto cry.

“Um, let’s see here, Sasuke Uchiha. You go to the same school as Naruto?” She asks.

I raise an eyebrow at her. What is she getting at? “Yes…?”

“Okay, when did first take an interest in him?”

Ah, I see the whole ‘I’m convinced you’re after the blond for his body’ thing. Not gonna happen. “After I met him, and got to know him. He’s quiet the kind one. Easy target for bullies and such.” I say giving her a smug smile.

To my annoyance she just nods and writes something down. “Okay, when did your brother meet him?”

I glare at her, what is with her. “I brought him over for dinner so that I could show him where I live and introduce him to my brother…”

“I see. Now, when did you and Naruto first have intercourse?”

I stand up and glare at her. “I refuse to answer.”

“Wrong answer Sasuke,” I look at her as the door locks and she stands. “I’ll let you out when you answer my question and the session is over.”

I growl, “No way in hell. I’m leaving now.” She rolls her eyes at me, and I reach for the spare kunai I keep on hand, only it’s not there.

“Looking for this?” she waves the small knife in front of me and throws it out the window. Where the hell did the window come from?! I grumble under my breath as I sit down and glare at her.

She ignores me and start to type something on her laptop. I look up as a picture starts to form on the over head screen. 

To my horror, I start to gap like a goldfish at the movie of not a few months ago we made. It had been Itachi’s birthday and to both his and my surprise, Naruto got up, and, wearing nothing but a frilly pink apron, made Itachi a vanilla-chocolate cake. Itachi had loved it, but that’s not what I’m pissed about. In the video Naruto and me had done a strip tease for Itachi, in the kitchen, and this lady somehow got the video.

“I’m not afraid to play dirty, Sasuke, now answer my question.”

I glare at her and mumbled the answer. She rolls her eyes, but takes the answer. As she’s writing I pounce, knocking her right of her chair and onto the group with a loud yelp, “Off! Off!” She yells and kicks me off of her.

She glares at me and I glare back. She gets up and picks up her notes. As I look down at the papers, she took the time to throw a stress ball at me. A STRESS BALL!! 

“You, squeeze that! You’re way to tense!” She yells and points this staff at me. What the hell?! Where did she get that thing!?

I do as she ask while looking around for where she could have hidden that, thing is… her office is completely empty besides a couch, three plush chairs, two love seats, and, to my wonder, one of those rounded bubble chairs overflowing with plush dolls, animals, and pillows. She was sitting in it and I wondered how she could even get out of there, it swallowed her whole.

“Um… Sasuke…?” I look at her. “Um… I’m stuck…” I stare at her blankly. Really…Just…really…? She’s stuck. In that plush chair of doom…? “Can I have some help please….?” I stare at her. You’ve got to be kidding. I sigh as I help her. I pull on her arm, she doesn’t budge. I glare at her and she glares back. “Not my fault! I’m stuck!!”

We do this another five times. Each time, she just seems to sink in their even more. I run to the door, “Itachi, the therapist is stuck.” I call. My aniki walks in and stares the girl in the chair. He gives me the ‘you’ve got to be kidding’ look. “No, I am not. Now help me get her out.”

“Why? She made Naruto cry?” He glares at her.

“Aniki, as much as I’d like to leave her here like that, the sooner we get her out, the sooner we finish these sessions, the sooner we can go home and never come back.”

That got him moving. He was over by her chair and holding a very small therapist by the back of her shirt in no time. “Put me down!” She yells and starts to wave her arms around. I look at Aniki, and he is not happy. He drops her right back into the plushy, fluffy mess he took her from.

“I’m going back to Naruto…” And with that he left. I sit back down as Dr. Bethani get’s her bearing.

“Okay…. Well… When is your guy’s anniversary?” She ask all of a sudden.

“Huh…? Next month…. Why?”

She looks at me like I asked the stupid question, “How long are you celebrating?”  
“Almost a year….”

“Okay. That’s good for you guys!” She gave me this smile and I wondered if everything was right up in her head for the millionth time that day. “Last question, then I’ll talk to your brother,” I wait for her to ask, “Do you plan to get Naruto pregnant? I mean, since Kyuubi is using his chakra to do so, do you want kids?”

“WHAT THE HELL?!?!!?” I yell and pounce to strangle her. She ‘Eeps!’ and runs around the office yelling about how Kyuubi is using his chakra to try and get Naruto to carry children.

“We’re all guys! We can’t have kids!!”

“He can, Kyuubi can do it!” She yells and I chase her all the way out the room, to Itachi and Naruto’s amusement, down the hall, out the building, and down the street and back to the room. She kept yelling the whole time and finally dismissed me. I stalked out of the room to my lovers. I held my arms open for Naruto and motioned with my head that it was Itachi’s turn. “Come Naruto, you can tell me what you and Itachi planned while I was trying to kill that insane bitch."

Naruto laughed and told me about the movie plan and about how funny it was when I chased her out of the room and building and back. I smile and snuggle to Naruto, resting my head on top of his. This is the life….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Now it’s Itachi’s turn, and we all know how moody he can be. Thank god he ain’t a woman. Can you imagine the mood swings he’d have?   
> Itachi: *Pulls out a sword and glares*  
> Shit!! I’m out of here! You all can imagine your own stuff! I’m gonna run for my life now!!!!! *Runs with a very pissed off Itachi chasing after me with a bloody dagger and shiny new sword* WHERE THE HELL DO YOU EVEN GET THAT STUFF?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?


	4. Itachi, the Devil in Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi: ….*Glares at me*…My turn….  
> ….Oh shit……. Where are the blindfolds!? Someone get me a damn blindfold!! *Runs from mass murdering Uchiha*  
> Kyuubi: Uh-huh. *Cuts off my escape* No you don’t!!  
> HOLY SHIZZ MONKEYS!!! I’M CORNERED!!!!! *Starts to panic and runs into the wall*  
> Kyuubi and Itachi: …..She did not just run into a wall….?  
> Naruto: …She did… Should we take her to a doctor?  
> Kyuubi and Itachi: *look at each other* Naw…! *Lift me up and drag me to torture chamber*  
> I see butterflies! …Hm…. Why am I in a dark room…. *See Itachi and Kyuubi’s glowing eyes of doom* Shit!! DEMON EYES OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 4: Itachi; the Devil in Disguise

 

I walk into the office and look around. My eyebrow twitched as I see her buried in that plush chair Sasuke made me help her out of. Where the hell do people even get those chairs and who in their right mind stuffs it full of pillows and plush dolls?! It’s crazy.

I watch as her head pokes out of the mass of furry dolls. “Okay, so, Itachi, you’re the oldest in the relationship right?” I give her the ‘are you really asking me that question? Duh’ look. “Right… So… What do you think of kids?” She ask.

Again, I give her a blank look. “I’m not particularly fond of them. Why?”

“Because Naruto’s demon is trying to get him pregnant with yours and Sasuke’s kids.” She says as she somehow got out the plush mess. Then she took off out of the room. I pull out my katana and run after her. 

“GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!! I’M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!!” 

Damn that little lady is fast! I chased her out of the building, down the street, through traffic, past a waterfall in a park, past city hall which is the halfway point to the other side of town, and all the way back to her office. She looked perfectly fine huddled up in her plush chair while I collapsed on the couch.  
“Okay, now that we got past that,” I glare at her, “What do you do to support your brother and Naruto?”

I roll my eyes, as if she didn’t already know. “I work full time as the owner and boss of Uchiha Corporation, and part-time hired assassin.” I give her an evil smile as she buries more into the fluffy mess.

“Yes… Well… okay… Moving on. Do all of you guys live together?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re the main dominate? You’re word is the final say in everything?”

“Yes…” Getting annoying now.

“Have you ever thought of letting one of your ukes dominate you?” Again she takes off running as I lung at her to attack, but she jumps out a window. WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!!!! I look out and see her waving from the ground. 

“You Uchihas are moody!” She yells and I jump after her.

Again the chase is on, but this time I catch her. I take her back to the building by carrying her over my shoulder. She's surprisingly light, I wonder if her bones are made like a birds?

As I walk in I look at Sasuke with a huge smirk on my face. “Sasuke, give me a hand.”

“Happily.” My little brother and lover says with a sadistic smirk.

We walk into her office and close and lock the door. Our little Naruto is too innocent to see what we will do to this annoying demon. She has to be, SHE JUMPED OUT A FUKING THREE STORY WINDOW!!!!

We tie her to a chair and set her in the middle of the room. Now the fun begins…

~ 4 Hours Later ~

Me and Sasuke walk out of the now bloody room. Quiet happy with ourselves, we didn’t kill our prey this time. With smiles on our faces, we each take on of Naru’s hands and lead him out and home.

~ Uchiha/Uzumaki Household ~ ~Living Room~

Naruto looks at me, “Um… Itachi, what did you and Sasuke do to Dr. Bethani?”

Me and my brother share a glance. “Nothing to worry yourself over Little Fox.” I answer as I wrap an arm around him. 

“We just gave that demon bitch what she had coming.” Sasuke added as he wrapped an arm around Naruto’s other side. The small blonde sandwiched between us.

“Okay…”

“Look Naruto, The Fox and the Hound is on.” Sasuke says as he puts on our Naruto’s favorite movie.

Naruto smiles and settles between us to watch the movie. The devil lady no longer an issue, I’m sure one of her co-workers will find her, I mean, we left her tied up, but she’ll live through the night if not. And if she's never found, all the better.

 

And so, that is why Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto will never go to another therapist again. Dr. Bethani was not found as was assumed, but was able to hop her way over to her desk phone to call for help. She was shipped from the hospital to a mental institute for claiming she was maimed by demonic beings in human skin. Many of her workmates and clients were quiet happy to see the loony lady leave. All of her once patients were informed and had a very rowdy celebration party. Lots of drinks all around! She now lives a semi-peaceful life in a padded room where she is allowed to paint and read when she is not taking her medicine or going to meals. After a few months she was deemed safe to be around other patients but will never be allowed to leave. She's made reasonable friends with two other patient and the three of them spend their days watching My Little Pony and talking to/with imaginary beings. But shh, don't tell them that, to them these 'imaginary' beings are very real. And here at Happy Haven, we want our patients to be happy and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ….Yeah… No more soda and cheese-its past 1 AM for me anymore….  
> Itachi, Sasuke, and Kyuubi: ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU FINISHED!!!  
> CRAP!!! PISSED OFF DEMONS!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away very, very, very quickly and settles on a remote island*  
> Itachi and Kyuubi: Damnit, the bitch got away!  
> Sasuke: good riddance. *Cuddles a completely clueless Naruto*


End file.
